Under the mistletoe
by Nigsea
Summary: This is a songfic I made based on the song sung by Ash & Misty Under the Mistletoe This are my thought about what happened while they were singing it. Pokeshipping. Now EDITED.


Merry Christmas! Well, here is this fic I've rewritten. It's pretty much the same thing except that I added a few things. Hope you all like it!

Under The **Mistletoe**

It was Christmas Night and everybody was reunited with their families in their homes. Everyone was happy and warm despite the cold weather there was. However, in one house in Kanto, a young black-haired boy of fifteen felt the happiest person in the whole world because of his latest achievement: becoming the new Champion of the Hoenn League. Of course that was not the only reason he was so happy. The other reason was that his family and all of his friends were together and sharing a great time. Still, there was something that made him happier. Anew feeling he hadn't notice before and did not what it was, either.

They all were in Bill's mansion, poke-maniac Ash, Brock and misty have met while they were going around Kanto. He had invited everyone Ash had invited to his house to celebrate Christmas since he would not be able to got Ash's party, too much work. Anyhow, they were there enjoying the party.

As decided to walk up to the terrace, a quite place so he could thing about his new found feeling. He could see it was snowing and everything was covered by snow. His yellow buddy, Pikachu, jumped into his shoulder and cooed its name.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed the youngster. "Hiya, buddy." He said while caressing it.

He continued walking to the terrace and a little apart from the party as some lyrics came to his mind and started singing to himself in a low voice.

_There a feeling I'm getting  
I just can't explain  
Makin' me glad tonight  
Maybe it's Christmas  
Maybe the snow  
Maybe the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
In the other side of the room, a red-haired girl saw him going to the balcony. She smiled at herself, and some lyrics came to her mind too. She was sitting alone in the table she was sharing with May. May was dancing with Drew, Max was talking with Professor Oak, and Brock was nowhere to be found.

_There's a secret I'm keepin'  
That no one can hear  
A feeling deep in my heart  
Maybe this Christmas  
My true love will show  
Under the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
Misty felt a little hungry and decided to move to another table which was full of food. Ash was gazing at the sky and the snow fall as continued thinking about that new feeling, which he only felt when Misty was around. _'What could it be?'_ He wondered.

_Jolly ol' St. Nicholas  
Before the night is through  
There's something very special that  
I'd like to say to you  
Merry, merry Christmas  
I'd like you to know  
_  
_'I wish I could catch Ash under the _**_mistletoe_**Thought Misty, blushing a bit while walking to the table full of food.

_I'm hopping that I meet someone  
Under the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
Ash turned around and took a look at the party. Everyone they'd met during their travels was there.

_Now there's a crowd at the party  
_  
Misty looked at all the people there, and sure enough all of their friends.

_Our friends are all here  
_  
Ash and Misty sighed simultaneously and smiled at themselves from where they were.

_Everyone's warm and bright.  
_  
Misty looked at Ash from where she was, though it was only for a second. She quickly turned to her plate when she saw him looking in her direction.

_'Maybe I'll meet him today under the _**_mistletoe_**_. If I only knew where it is...' _she thought as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

_Maybe I'll meet him  
Where hearts are aglow  
Under the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
Ash looked up and saw the **mistletoe**, then stared back at the party where everyone seemed not to know he was there.

_Maybe I'll just stand here  
And no one will know  
I'm under the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
He felt a little cold and decided it was time to go back to the party. He still didn't know what was that warm feeling but decided to worry about it later.

"Boy this party is crowded!" He said as he walked through the people. Then, he saw a table full of desert and someone who was sitting there but did not know who it was. "Hey, wait a minute! There're Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!" he said gleefully as his stomach grumbled.

"Pika!" exclaimed the Pokemon agreeing. 

"Hi, Ash." Greeted the girl who was sitting at the table, happily.

"Oh. Hi, Misty." Said Ash a bit surprised.

"Great party, huh?" commented Misty.

"Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat." said Ash shortly.

"Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?" commented again Misty, trying to make a conversation with Ash.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Brock." Teased Ash.

"Maybe now." said Misty, thinking what would happen if she'd tell Brock.

"Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry." Said Ash.

"Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh!" said Misty while standing up to go to he table where she had been sitting with May.

_Jolly ol' St. Nicholas (jolly ol' St. Nicholas)  
Before the night is through (before the night is through)There's something very special that (there's something very special that)  
I'd like to say to you (I'd like to say to you)  
Merry, merry Christmas (Merry, merry Christmas)  
I'd like you to know (I'd like you to know)  
_  
After eating and grabbing some cookies, Ash walked back to the balcony. I/'I sure hope no one comes here, especially misty.'I/ He thought.

_I'm hopping that I don't get caught  
Under the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
Misty continued walking to her table with a plate full food. "There's a lot of people and I think they still coming." Misty murmured to herself.

_There's a crowd at the party  
_  
"Everyone single one of our friends is here, Pikachu." He said to his friend.

_Our friends are all here_

'Everyone seems so happy.' Ash and Misty thought at the same time.

_Everyone's warm and bright  
_  
Misty sat at her table and stared at Ash again. _'Maybe he'll find out someday.'_ She thought with a dreamy look on her face.

_Maybe he'll find out  
You just never know  
Under the _**_mistletoe_**_  
_  
Ash continued looking at his friends chatting and dancing as he began to get bored.

_Maybe I'll stand here  
Maybe I'll go  
_  
_'Maybe I should tell him.'_ Misty thought as she stood up and walked to the balcony where Ash was standing.

_Maybe this Christmas  
I might let him know  
_  
_'I better go somewhere else. It's getting cold but I have to be careful since I don't want to get-'_ he thought but his thoughts were cut off when he saw Misty coming in his direction. _'Oh, no. I gotta-'_

_Maybe this Christmas  
I just might get--uh-oh  
_  
Misty stood up in front of him, smiling. Ash blushed a bit but tried to hide it immediately as he smiled back.

"Hi, Ash. Did you get something to eat?" She asked kindly.

"Uh, yeah." he answered nervously.

"Um, Ash. Did you realize we're standing under the **mistletoe**?" Misty asked quietly as she blushed furiously after she acknowledged the **Mistletoe** under their heads.

"Huh? Waaa!" exclaimed Ash blushing even more than Misty. For a second he had completely forgotten he was standing under the **mistletoe**.

His natural reaction was to get away from there and Misty, fast. He started walking away from her and towards the table once again.

"Ash! Where are you going?" She called after him, seeing him flee.

"Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies!" he answered quickly without thinking.

"You just got some cookies!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu" said Ash hurriedly.

"What's his problem, Pikachu?" Asked Misty to the yellow Pokemon, who was standing besides her with the same face of confusion.

"Pika-pika!" it said and shook its head.

"Come on, Pikachu!" called Ash again as he turned around to look at Misty and Pikachu but he continued walking backwards towards the table.

Misty looked up behind Ash. "Ash, look out for the..." said Misty trying to warn him from the table behind him.

"Waaa!" yelled Ash.

Misty closed her eyes when she saw him hit the table. "Never mind." she said looking at her friend who was now on the floor and all covered by food. Then she walked up to him to help him up. Brock, who saw what happened yelled at them from where he was and told them to look up. Ash horrified saw the **mistletoe**, which was hanging above their heads. Misty blushed madly and then saw that the **mistletoe** had been placed there on purpose by Brock, since he was holding it with a fishing rod.

Ash turned around to face Brock, angry for doing that and as he was facing Brock Misty kissed him on the cheek. Ash's angered disappeared as he stood there dumbfounded watching Misty leave.

**The End **


End file.
